International Politics
by LGBR
Summary: Taking place before Aizen acts against Ichigo, Aizen has a plan to halt any potential aid to Ichigo from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty men and women sat in the dimly lit chamber, silent, and obedient. One sat above the others, calm and in control. He fiddled with the hilt of his sword, sheathed firmly at his side. His other hand sat still on the armrest of his throne. Not a sound was made until the doors opened. No light entered, but instead a 21st figure walked in diligently. He approached the throne, his steps light and careful. He stopped short of the brown-haired leader and dropped to one knee, his face staring at the cold floor.

"You summoned me, sir." He barely whispered. The leader smirked slightly and cocked his head. Lifting his fingers as he spoke, he reassured his man.

"Stand, Seven. A man of your power shouldn't be on your knees." His way with words comforted the man, and his rose back to his feet, still staring at the ground. "I have a special assignment for you," He continued.

"I am yours to command." Seven replied, his eyes never blinking, his body never moving. The leader moved his hand from his sword to his chin and began tapping it with his thumb.

"I want you to go somewhere you've never been and kill people you've never met; more specifically, Death Gods – and powerful ones." He explained slowly. Seven continued staring at the ground.

"Where shall I go, Aizen?" He asked calmly. Aizen smiled heartily.

"There are whispers that the American Death Gods took notice of our struggle and are preparing to assist Soul Society. That cannot happen," He continued further. "You are to depart immediately. Your first stop will be the one area of the real world where Japanese and American souls cross, the islands of Hawaii." Seven needed no more words. He quickly bowed, turned, and departed the room in the same manner he entered. Once again, the room was plunged into silence.

The spirit energy on the streets of Karakura town was immense. The power these men radiated couldn't be measured. The boy gripped his Soul Slayer tightly and leaped into the air, holding it above him in preparation to deliver the final blow.

"You're just going to come into my neighborhood and attack me while I'm in class? What kind of bastard are you!" The angry boy shouted; sweat glistening off of his unusual hair. The sword came down swiftly, but his enemy was ready for him. A quick dodge left the boy standing on the concrete, his sword dug into the ground. His eyes shot wide open as he realized he'd left himself open for an attack. He looked over as the hollow moved in for the kill.

As quickly as the hollow moved, the man in sandals and a hat moved faster. His cane swung down and at the last second became a sword, handily removing the arm of the attacker.

"Ichigo, what have I told you about letting your guard down? You're going to get _me_ killed one of these days if you don't pay attention!" He mockingly criticized as he tapped his cane on the ground calmly. The hollow behind them writhed in agony, clutching the stump where his arm should have been. The scream was deafening, but the townspeople were oblivious to the struggle on their streets.

"Do you follow me everywhere?!" Ichigo shouted, pulling his sword from the ground and approaching the hollow to finish him off. He stood on his chest and brought his sword up sharply, readying himself for the final blow.

"Bah!" The hollow spat. "Killing you would have been much better for Aizen, but my death means nothing in the end. As long as keeps you from getting to Hawaii, then I've done my job!" He boasted. Ichigo stood confused, not knowing whether to coax information out of him or just finish him off. He turned his gaze to the man with the cane.

"Urahara… do I? I mean, should I just….?" He asked clumsily. The man shrugged and finally shouted back at the hollow as he walked up slowly.

"What do you mean, Hawaii? What's that got to do with anything?" The hollow laughed.

"Just insuring your defeat, you worthless –!" He was suddenly interrupted by the business end of Ichigo's blade, sending him to beyond. Urahara stood calmly as Ichigo leapt from the decaying body and landed next to him.

"Insuring our defeat in Hawaii?" Urahara pondered aloud. Ichigo shrugged.

"I can't go to Hawaii; I'm supposed to be in class right now anyways." He added. Urahara nodded.

"Yes, go back to class, I'll look into this." Urahara mused as he turned and walked away. His footsteps gingerly moved through crowds of people who couldn't see him. His cane tapped the ground as he ventured to his store. Turning down the last alley, he felt a familiar spirit near him.

"The hollow is dead?" A gruff, male voice came from behind. A small black cat walked up behind him and took its place next to him as he walked.

"Yoruichi, how are you today? I've missed you; you've been avoiding me all week!" Urahara cooed at the cat. The cat seemed to snicker.

"I've just been busy, is all. Regardless, I was just interested in knowing whether or not that was just a routine hollow or something more." The cat replied casually. Urahara stopped and stared forward blankly. "Oh?" The cat questioned as it stopped and looked back at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yoruichi, what do you know about Hawaii?" Urahara asked slowly. The cat turned and moved closer to him.

"We haven't had a Death God stationed there in almost 50 years since the Americans took control. There's rarely ever any activity there, either. Why? Are you planning a vacation, you lazy man?" Yoruichi taunted with a slight laugh. Urahara, however, remained silent. He continued staring into the alleyway. "Urahara?"

"The hollow was one of Aizen's. Before Ichigo finished it, he said something about stopping us from going to Hawaii." Urahara explained. Yoruichi pondered his words.

"I don't think they want to stop us from going to the beach and getting some sun." The cat suggested in a low voice. Urahara nodded slightly. "Hollows aren't known for their brilliance, do you think he slipped some information about Aizen's next move?"

"Possibly, or he could have just said it to throw us off. Either way, what could possibly be in Hawaii that they would want to keep us away?" Urahara questioned. The cat turned and continued walking.

"Let's go back to your store, I'll contact Soi Fong and see if she knows anything." The cat replied. Urahara continued walking behind the cat until finally they came to a clearing and to his store. His two companions, seemingly children, stood in front of the store sweeping. The boy picked on the girl in traditional fashion, and the girl cried until the owner walked up, black cat in tow. Few words were exchanged. The two entered, leaving the children outside, and closed the door behind them.

Sitting in the back room, a beautiful tanned girl sat at a table with Urahara. Urahara stared at her, not speaking, as she finally spoke.

"I couldn't contact Soi Fong; Soul Society apparently has her out searching for Aizen. They keep spotting more of his minions out and about in the real world; they think he plans on striking soon." She explained. He sighed lightly.

"Well, what do we know about Hawaii otherwise?" He asked. She shrugged and leaned back slightly, resting on her arm.

"We haven't had a Death God there in a while, and Soul Society isn't exactly fond of international cooperation. It was like a slap in the face to have an American Death God permanently stationed there with one of ours for as long as they did." She answered, unable to figure out their riddle. Urahara nodded.

"And their Death Gods?" He asked. "I've never met an American Death God." She shrugged slightly.

"What do you want to know? I've only spoken with one before ever, and Soul Society never saw the need to research them. I guess it's a matter of pride." She continued.

"We're friendly with the Americans though, right? We all work together to destroy hollows and guide souls. We'd have no reason to fight each other." Urahara reasoned.

"Yeah, that's true. We're all fighting the same fight. American Death Gods are strong, very strong. They have unbelievable combat skill, but their use of Demon Magic borderlines laughable. Exactly how powerful they are, I don't know. I've never seen one fight, but if they've aligned with Aizen, we're in trouble." She finished. Urahara stood and turned to his assistant, who bowed and moved about the store.

"I'm going to Hawaii myself then to see what the fuss is about. Stay here and keep an eye on Ichigo; make sure he doesn't get himself killed. I'll be back soon." With that, he turned and walked out.

"Urahara," She called out as he walked. He stopped and turned his head over his shoulder. "Be careful. Americans aren't exactly known for their international relations either, even if they are on our side." Urahara grinned, and with the tap of his cane on the floor, vanished as the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

The flash of light would have blinded the populace had they been able to see it. It plummeted to the Earth from the sky, and in a burst of flame, struck water just off the shore of a tiny island, one of hundreds in the volcanic chain. The only evidence that anything had happened was a slight rumble, a common occurrence on a volcano. From the small crater left beneath the waves, a man stepped onto the beach. The salty water dripped from his body as his steps steadily carried him onto the sand. Steam rose from him as he shook himself off. He looked around cautiously. He knew that the odds of anyone being nearby were slim, but the odds of anyone with any spirit power being nearby were practically impossible. His landing was successful. He had completed the first step in his infiltration of the American Death Gods.

Brushing some sand off of his sheath, he continued walking into the jungle, the waves rolling onto the beach washing away his footsteps and any evidence of his landing. Using his keen senses, he determined that there was a cluster of low spirit energy only a few miles away. They were just normal humans, but they were his ticket to finding a way into Heaven, the American Soul Society. He picked up the pace and leapt from tree to tree, scanning for any obstructions or distractions. His movements were practically silent and incredibly quick. Aizen was not just buttering him up when he called him powerful; he genuinely meant it. Using his concentration techniques, he kept his spirit level almost totally hidden.

Finally he saw it. He stopped on a branch, crouched, and peered through the leaves. A small town nestled in the woods. He noted the path of the dirt roads leading in and out of the town, the few buildings scattered along. He only saw two vehicles, both of them for off-road use. As small as it was, and even with a tiny population, people still died, and Death Gods still needed to come guide the souls away. Pulling his sword from his sheath slowly, he spotted his victim. A single man, going slightly grey, walked with a stick behind a building. He motioned as if he was making sure nobody was around, then spread his legs slightly and faced a building.

"Disgusting human." Seven spat as he pounced. His powerful legs shot him silently towards the unsuspecting man as he was slashed in half. His body collapsed in two pieces, his stick falling in the dirt next to him. Blood sprayed against the building and formed a growing pool on the ground beneath the body. Seven sheathed his sword and quickly dropped his spirit force to nothing, leaping back into a tree to take cover. The man's soul quickly stood from his body and panicked. He looked around frantically, crying at the sight of his own dead body.

"Easy, tiger, easy!" A voice called. The startled spirit quickly looked over and saw two men walking up casually.

"Who are you?!" The man practically screeched as he fell backwards against the building. The two men seemed to be wearing jeans and matching black t-shirts, black boots, and black leather belts. The biggest difference, Seven noted, was their immense spirit force and swords hanging from their hips. These were American Death Gods, and one was new. He could tell by his inability to control the fluctuations of his spirit force and the fact that he was tagging along with another one. A simple death in the woods wouldn't warrant two Death Gods under any circumstance.

"Look at that," The new one said to his trainer. "That's no ordinary murder." The other nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but we'll get to that in a second. Right now we've got a panicking soul to help. That's your job first and foremost, kid." He explained. The new guy nodded and allowed his trainer to continue.

"Listen, man, we're here to help you. Something very bad just happened to you, man. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time, but we're here to help you." He explained as he crouched near the man. He struggled to stay against the building and away from the two Death Gods, pushing away at them and crying.

"Go away! I -! You-! I'm dead! Oh God, I'm dead!" He cried. The new guy frowned in pity. The trainer rested his hand on the man's knee.

"Easy, champ. Yeah, you died, but it's okay. Do you know what happens when you leave your body, bud?" He comforted the man. The man wiped a tear away and sniffled.

"I go to Heaven?" He asked, hesitantly. The Death God smiled big.

"That's right, buddy. You go to Heaven. Our job is to take you there, but you have to want to come with us. You don't want to stick around here and haunt these people, do you? Of course not…" He answered softly. He took his hand off the man's knee and stood up. He offered his hand down to the soul. The man looked at him hesitantly and then back at his mutilated body.

"What happened to me?" He asked, shaking. The two Death Gods frowned, but it was the new one who spoke first.

"We don't know, but we're going to find out what did this to you and make things right. We can't do that if you don't come with us, though." He answered honestly. The trainer nodded in approval.

"So what do you say, champ? Shall we go?" He kept his hand offered to the man, who finally grasped it firmly and stood. "'Atta boy! Open a door, kid, and you pass class for today." The kid grinned and turned around. Raising his sword from its sheath, he brought it out directly in front of him and focused. The area around his sword went dark as the light twisted. Finally, a doorway appeared with his sword thrust through it. The trainer continued holding the frightened spirits hand.

"Is that the door to Heaven?" He stuttered. The trainer nodded happily.

"Sure is, champ. That's home. We'll take care of things here; all you have to do is walk through that door." He answered, letting go of his hand. The soul took a small step forward, the new kid moving to the side and sheathing his sword. The man looked at him, as if asking approval. The kid smiled and nodded.

"Go for it," He said simply. With that, the man took another few confident steps forward and found himself walking through the doorway. Seven seized his chance and felt no remorse. With a sudden, almost immeasurable burst of speed that broke his spirit level concealment, he fired off of the branch and brought his sword up. Less than a second later, his blade had disemboweled the new kid, his body dropping like a fly to the ground.

"James!" The trainer shouted in hysteria. He quickly turned to his assailant and brought out his sword. Seven's Japanese-style katana was small and elegant compared to the almost medieval style long sword carried by the American. "You son of a bitch! You're the bastard that got that guy, aren't you! Who are you?!" He demanded, his spirit force rising rapidly. Seven kept his spirit level matched appropriately, and said nothing. "Answer me!"

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you live." Seven spoke in perfect English. With that, he increased his spirit force tremendously and lunged at the American. As he brought his Soul Slayer to the American's chest, his blade was suddenly stopped. The American had actually blocked his attack. He stood for a moment, in complete shock. He had _doubled _his spirit power in an instant, and he hadn't even felt it! The American used the opportunity well, and delivered a swift kick to Seven's chest, sending him sprawling backwards.

"Yeah, you're pretty quick, but so am I." The American boasted, circling his enemy with this sword up. Seven rescanned his opponent and reevaluated his ability. His spirit level hadn't gone up; he was simply that good in combat. Seven acknowledged this, and raised his spirit level exponentially to compensate. The sudden increase in force caused the American to get slightly light-headed and weak at the knees. Seven stood calmly and raised his Soul Slayer. With a final thrust, he put it through the American's heart before he even saw him move.

"I told you, I cannot let you live." He repeated as he pulled his sword out and sheathed it. The American fell to his knees and coughed up a heap of blood. Seven turned to the doorway and began walking.

"You're too late, you know." The American sputtered as more blood erupted from him. Seven stopped and replied without turning.

"Your attempts to delay me are ineffective and futile." He answered calmly. With that, he continued his confident stride towards the door. The American laughed heartily, the last bit of blood he could spare gushing from him. Seven stopped and removed his sword.

"That's right, come finish the job. You can't bear being taunted, can ya, chief?" He laughed. "But like I said, it's too late." Seven finally sighed and turned around, preparing to finish off his adversary. What he saw in front of him, however, was not his adversary.

"You killed two of my boys, friend. I'm afraid that I cannot let you live." A new voice mocked him, standing overtop the collapsed body of the fallen trainer. This one was younger than them, maybe only a few years older than the Ichigo boy Aizen feared. He wore the same jeans, boots, and belt of the other two men, but instead of wearing the black t-shirt, he wore a sleeveless white shirt they called a 'wife-beater.' His blonde hair was styled as unusual as Ichigo's, but instead of carrying a Soul Slayer so massive that it couldn't be compacted, he wore a single, elegant dagger at his waist. Seven took a step back and dropped to a knee as the boy flexed his spirit power. It was nothing short of Earth-shaking. He doubted even Aizen had power like this. "What's the matter? Getting a little too heavy for you?" He taunted with a laugh.

"If you stand in my way, I will be forced to eliminate you as well." Seven replied calmly. The boys' eyes grew large as he flexed his spirit force even larger. The sky seemed to dim and the Earth rumbled slightly as Seven fell to his stomach, unable to control his bodily motions.

"Eliminate _me_?!" He shouted angrily. "You're lucky I'm giving you the opportunity to explain yourself before I end your existence, you son of a bitch! Now either get busy talking, or get busy dying!" He issued his challenge. He then closed his eyes and sighed, bringing his spirit force back down to tolerable levels, before it suddenly and totally vanished.

"Damn, boss, you almost got me too." A second voice came from behind Seven, seemingly out of breath. A man dressed almost identical to this new one, except that he wore a white t-shirt with sleeves and carried a Soul Slayer similar to his own, walked past him and took his place next to the angered boy.

"Sorry, Hona. This asshole decided to be a hard-ass to me." He explained. The man shrugged it off. He was of Japanese blood, Seven deduced. That would explain his katana-style Soul Slayer and Asian appearance while fighting as an American. Seven quickly stood and faced the two men. The younger of the two was easily powerful enough to make short work of him, and he had no idea how much power his lesser had. Both of them appeared to exert no spirit power whatsoever at the moment. He was outmatched, and he knew it. Thinking quickly, he changed his plans.

"You are not American." He said, looking at Hona. The Death God scowled.

"Yeah, I am. My family was born in Japan, but I was born here. You got a problem with that?" He sneered. Seven quickly accepted this decision and bent down. He picked up the sword belonging to the fallen trainee.

"Now just what in the Hell do you think you're doing?" The younger one asked, impatiently. Mustering all his power and speed, Seven quickly moved and knocked Hona down onto his back and shot into the doorway, the back of his uniform being ripped violently by the younger ones sudden slashing. As he moved through the doorway, he used the power from the sword he picked up to close it just before the younger one could enter.

"Son of a bitch – how did I not see that coming?" Hona muttered as he stood up. The younger one slipped his dagger back into its sheath and hung it on the inside of his jeans. Offering a hand, he helped Hona off the ground. He stared at the bodies of the two fallen Death Gods as Hona wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"Don't worry about it, he put all of his strength into that one move, I guarantee he's weak and needs to rest bad after that one. Let's get these two taken care of, Heaven can handle him."

Urahara's eyes opened wide. He was easily miles from the spirit force he felt, but it actually made his heart race. He'd never felt a spirit force that massive before. He took a moment to catch his breath and began moving at full speed towards its source. At first he felt two powerful sources. Then a third easily captain-level. The other was shy of lieutenant, but sharp. He felt one fluctuate, and then suddenly drop off. He also felt another grow strong – to captain level – extremely quickly – but suddenly drop back to nothingness twice. Death Gods, once they reached a certain level, were trained to control their spirit force, but not like the way he felt.

He finally got close enough where he could almost see the targets and masked his spirit level. He bounded through the woods until he found himself standing on the ground looking ahead to see two men bagging up two bodies, with another mutilated body sprawled against a building, obviously a human. The two bagging them seemed to exert no spirit force whatsoever, making them obviously Death Gods. Urahara straightened his robe and began walking out of the woods. The two men paid him no mind, so he allowed himself to exert a tiny amount of spirit force, easily recognizable to another Death God as a comrade. The two men stopped and looked up at him.

"Good morning, friends!" He greeted cheerfully. The two men stared at each other and then turned back to him.

"Who are you?" The Asian-looking one asked. He tapped his cane on the ground and raised his hat so that he could see them more easily. They didn't appear to see him as hostile, which was a good start.

"I am Urahara Kisuke, former Death God Captain for the nation of Japan." He introduced himself with a slight bow. The younger man stepped forward to greet him.

"I'm Jas, American Death God Captain, and you, sir, are far from home. Is your arrival somehow connected with the son of a bitch that did this?" He motioned to the two bagged Death God bodies and the body of the civilian laying a few yards away. Urahara grimaced.

"I'm too late, then. I'm tracking a Hollow working for a former Death God Captain named Aizen from Japan who said he had plans here in Hawaii. Do you know anything?" Jas nodded slightly.

"Yeah, the bastard came through and drew out some local Death Gods by killing that one," He explained, motioning to the corpse. "Then, after they opened a doorway to Heaven, he ambushed them. I made it here just in time to watch that one die," He continued, pointing to one of the two bags. "But he felt our spirit force and took off like a bat out of Hell." Urahara nodded in understanding.

"Do you know where he went? Or what he's after?" He continued.

"As far as I know, he was just looking for a way into Heaven. Our guards should capture him soon, though, and we can interrogate him then." The captain suggested. Urahara smiled.

"I'd be honored to accompany you." He bowed slightly. Jas offered his hand, which Urahara took.

"Welcome to America."


	3. Chapter 3

"The door closed, but nobody came through?" The man asked, his gruff voice resonating through the chamber. He stood towering over the other man standing in front of him, his polished black boots shining off the polished floor. The other man shuffled, the sheet of paper in his hands trembling gently.

"That's what the report says, sir. We have to assume it was an anomaly or that the assailant didn't make it through." He responded sheepishly. The other man fumed.

"Like Hell! I want squads scouring every inch of Heaven, and get me all the 2nd Tier Captains in the meeting hall in one hour, tell 'em to be there come Hell or high water!" With that, the taller man stormed off, pounding the floor as he stomped. The other man sighed as soon as he was alone.

"That man never ceases to scare the shit out of me." He muttered as he turned to do his business. "Hey, runner!" He shouted as he stepped outside. A Death God ran up and stood promptly before him.

"You called, Captain?" He requested. The Captain rolled up the report and tied it off, then handed it to the runner.

"The General wants this report into the hands of every 2nd Tier Captain with instructions to have them in the meeting hall within one hour." He explained. The runner nodded and took off, maximizing his speed. The Captain stood silently outside the door, waiting for only a few minutes before a man walked up slowly.

"Lt. Hona, how good to see you." The Captain greeted. Hona nodded slightly.

"Sir, you summoned all the 2nd Tier Captains?" Hona replied, cutting straight to the chase.

"That's correct. Is Jas with you?" He answered. Hona shook his head.

"He's unable to attend, but he instructed me to take his place."

"What? Why? This order comes straight from the General himself." The Captain demanded. Hona bowed slightly again.

"The Captain is currently conversing with a Japanese Ex-Captain who is tracking our mutual enemy." Hona explained. The Captain reeled.

"What?! Why was Heaven not informed of this beforehand?!" He shouted angrily. Hona stayed bowed.

"This was a recent development, sir. The two Captains are sharing knowledge in how to proceed. Apparently, this is all a part of a much larger picture in Japan." Hona continued. The Captain waved him off.

"Fine, then you will attend the meeting in his place, but I warn you, the General will not be pleased to hear this." With that, the Captain turned and marched down the hall, leaving Hona standing outside. Hona returned to an upright position and scowled.

"Whatever." He muttered simply and entered the meeting hall. He walked the hallways until he entered a large round chamber surrounded in seats. He found the seat reserved for his Captain and sat. There were only a few other men in there, but as the minutes passed, more men and women walked in. They were all Captains, except for him. Finally, the room was fully assembled and the General walked in. The men and women all stood. The General took his seat and they all sat after him.

"This emergency 2nd Tier Captains meeting is assembled. Ladies and gentlemen, you are all aware of the possible security breach that occurred this morning; however, I have suspicion beyond a reasonable doubt that our culprit has already infiltrated our rank structure." The General announced. The Captains all sat silently, taking in the information. Finally, a Captain stood.

"Sir," He called out. "That is a more than serious accusation. What evidence do you produce?" With that, he sat. The General nodded.

"All of you are Captains at the 2nd Tier level, higher ranking and more powerful than regular Captains, and with more experience. However, one of you is missing." Hona froze. Surely, this could not be happening. The Captains all glanced at him directly. Hona stood slowly.

"As has been explained to you already, my Captain is currently cooperating with a Japanese Ex-Captain who is investigating the travels of our enemy from Japan to America. This problem is apparently more wide-spread and threatening -," He attempted to explain, but was cut off by the General.

"Lieutenant Hona, I have come to the conclusion that your 'Japanese Ex-Captain' is in fact the enemy we've been seeking. That is why he has not appeared here in Heaven." He accused. Hona's eyes grew large.

"You mean to say my Captain is working alongside the enemy?!" He cried. The General stood.

"Yes, whether he knows it or not. That man _has_ to be the enemy. The Japanese have not sent a single emissary to Heaven in almost ten years. They haven't been exactly friendly with us, either. The enemy has to be using that as a pretext for infiltration." He continued. The other Captains seemed to be without opinion, as they showed no emotion to the claims. "Lt. Hona, you will return to your Captain and inform him of this. He will then eliminate the spy. If he refuses, deal with the spy yourself and order his return." Lt. Hona stood motionless. The General glared at him. "Is that understood, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir." Hona replied simply. The other Captains stood and began filing out of the room. Hona departed with them. The General sat back down in his chair and stared at the empty room.

"So basically, that kid destroyed the execution site _and_ defeated another Captain on top of achieving Perfect Form in 3 days?" Jas asked, shoving another bite of food in his mouth. Urahara sat across from him at the table. The room was small, but cozy, and stocked with fresh food. He smiled and nodded.

"That's correct. Over in Japan, we call it 'Bankai' but yes; he was able to defeat everyone, save the girl's life, and smoke out the infiltrators." He explained, sipping a cup of tea. Jas leaned back and shook his head.

"That's amazing for someone with barely any training and almost no experience. He must be extremely powerful." He replied, chewing down another piece. Urahara took another sip. "I'd like to fight him sometime." He then added.

"I'm sure I could persuade him into that sometime." He agreed. They continued eating until there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, come in." Jas called out. The door opened slowly and there stood Hona, shaking slightly. Jas looked over, confused.

"What's wrong? Did they find him?" He asked quickly. Hona nodded. "Well?!"

"It's him…" Hona said slowly, raising his finger to Urahara. Urahara spit his tea out and dropped his cup.

"What?!" He cried out. "Me?! What are you talking about?" Jas stood up quickly.

"Explain yourself, Hona." He demanded. Hona sighed and held out a note from Heaven. Jas snatched it and quickly read it.

"This is total bullshit and you know it, Hona. We've got more Intel and reports than all of the other Captains put together and the General himself. I looked into this one and I can guarantee you he is who he says he is." He reasoned. Hona shook his head.

"I know, I know, but if we don't get him into custody, they'll execute us both. I'd rather just play it safe." He answered, his voice shaking. Jas looked at Urahara.

"It looks like we're playing fugitive, Captain." He announced with a slight grin. Hona shook in place.

"We'll have to work quickly to discover the true enemy." Urahara agreed as he stood and grabbed his cane.

"I can't let you two do this." He announced, gripping the hilt of his sword. Jas sighed lightly.

"Hona, you know I'm right. You're the second in command for the Secret Police, you know I'm right. And you know you can't hope to defeat me, let alone get to him." He reasoned further. Hona shook his head.

"I know, but I cannot risk my life for this. Just take him to Heaven and let us be done with this." He pleaded. Jas' temper flared.

"Hona, damn it, if you don't move, I _will_ move you." He snarled. "That's an order." Hona pulled his blade from the sheath.

"Please, just take him to Heaven with us, please…" He begged. Jas frowned and pulled his dagger from its sheath.

"We take this outside." With a sudden flash, they found themselves outside, on the side of a mountain. Urahara slowly walked out from the hut to see them standing at odds. He frowned.

"They're fighting over my safety? A lieutenant versus his captain… This will not be much of a contest." He sighed.

"There's only one way I can hope to defeat you…" Hona muttered. He gripped his sword tight in front of him and focused his power. Leaning close to his sword, he whispered to it. "Paint the ground red, Kurenai." With that, the blade turned a deep crimson; his body became enveloped in a dusty brown coat, his boots clacked against the dirt, the spurs spinning slowly. On his head, a matching dusty hat draped over his face.

"Incredible, his sword remains thoroughly Japanese, but his attire becomes that of an American cowboy." Urahara exclaimed. Jas turned to him and explained.

"All of our 'shikai' are the same, a more powerful Soul Slayer with matching cowboy garb. We call it True Form." Urahara nodded.

"But why cowboys?" He asked, curious. Jas snickered.

"That's our traditional fighter. The Japanese had their Samurai, Americans had cowboys." He continued. Urahara smiled in understanding.

"That makes sense." Jas grinned in return as the dust floated around Hona.

"Well, I guess that means I have to match." He announced. Focusing his dagger in front of him, he said nothing. The spirit force around him enveloped him rapidly and when it subsided, he stood matching, with his dagger sheathed at his thigh. Urahara noted this and leaned against a tree.

"I guess I will see the combat potential Yoruichi told me about…" He said to himself. With that, Hona leapt straight forward at a blinding speed. A loud crack was heard, and Hona found himself on his back, his sword flying wildly through the air behind him before crashing into the dirt. Jas stood calmly, a smoking gun in his right hand at his hip. Urahara's eyes opened wide. He had not felt a spirit force increase from the Captain at all, but he matched the immense speed of his incredibly powerful Lieutenant and shot the sword from his hand. Hona quickly snapped up, and with a quick flash step, regained his sword. Examining where the bullet struck, he frowned angrily at Jas.

"You can't win, Hona." Jas calmly sighed, sliding the pistol back into its holster at his waist. Hona gripped the sword tightly and lunged again, at the same speed. As soon as the motion stopped, Urahara saw Hona standing with his sword in the attack position, stopped inches from the Captain. At Hona's forehead was the gun barrel, the hammer clicked back.

"Damn it…" Hona muttered, lowering his blade. Jas clicked the hammer back and holstered the weapon.

"You can't win. Retreat." He said simply. Hona sheathed his blade and turned away.

"This isn't over; I'm telling them what's happened here. The others will come for you, Jas. You're making a huge mistake." Hona said without turning towards him. He continued walking. Urahara turned to see Jas already back in his standard clothes.

"What now, Captain?" He asked. Jas shrugged and turned to him.

"We find that bastard and get this resolved before we're both killed."


	4. Chapter 4

The footsteps could be heard from far away as they pounded the stone floor of the hallway. Lesser Death Gods moved to the side as Lt. Hona ran through, holding his sword steadily in his sheath at his side. He finally reached the end, where a large wooden door stood firmly closed. He approached the door cautiously and with his hand clenched in a tight fist, pounded three times. The door opened slowly as if by magic, and he found the General sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers.

"Get in here, what the hell happened!?" He barked angrily. Hona entered and bowed slightly.

"Sir," He began with a deep breath. "The Captain has aligned himself with the enemy and is protecting him." The General stood up and placed his hands firmly on the desk.

"You did not take care of them both?" He questioned. Hona lowered his head.

"I am no match for either of them, sir. I engaged the Captain and he allowed me to escape with my life and without injury." He explained softly, obviously ashamed. The Captain sighed and brought himself back down into his chair.

"Very well… Go bring me a couple 2nd Tier Captains, I'll send them. The Secret Police are officially under your command, Lt. Hona. Do what's necessary to track them." He ordered, signing a paper. He rolled it, tied it, and handed it to Hona. "Now go."

"Yes, sir!" He replied. He turned and left the office quickly. The General sat silent, waiting. He left the door open, and within a few minutes, three men walked in, all wearing different jackets, but all with white t-shirts, a contrast to the majority of Death Gods who wore black. One carried a huge sword on his back, another with a large axe, and a third with a broadsword hanging from his waist. They all stood smartly before him.

"Very good… The situation is as such: The Captain has joined sides with the enemy and has betrayed Heaven. They mean to take control for themselves, I know it. You three will prepare your squads; I'll send you out for them soon. You are dismissed." He explained. The nodded and left, without a word. The doors closed behind them, and when they slammed shut the three men stared at each other.

"Something isn't right." The tallest one said first, his huge sword hanging from his back. The one with the axe spoke next.

"I agree, we'll hunt him down and talk to him before we engage him." He declared. The other men nodded in agreement and went their separate ways to prepare their men.

"Secret Police, huh?" Urahara questioned. Jas nodded.

"That's my squad. We don't really arrest people or anything, but we do all the covert investigation. I'll bet they've already stripped me of my rank and given control of the squad to Hona." He mused. Urahara nodded.

"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," He began. "After all, this might be your death sentence." Jas laughed.

"They can try." He growled after his laughter subsided.

"Or we can join you." Another voice came. The two men stopped in their tracks and quickly turned around to see a group of men, all in black shirts with different assorted weapons hanging about casually behind them.

"Who are they?" Urahara whispered. Jas grinned and walked up.

"Howdy, boys." He greeted. He then turned to Urahara. "It's alright, these are my men." One of the men hopped down from a tree and walked up. They grasped hands and grinned.

"You know," The lesser Death God began. "The Lieutenant has gone off the deep end. He's supposedly issuing us orders as the Commander of the Secret Police. We just through we'd come ask you about this."

"Hah!" Jas snorted. "He's just looking out for his future. He's supposed to become a Captain soon, and if he joins me now he'll never get that chance. I don't blame him. But you guys – any of you could become Lieutenants or even Captains one day, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. The men all nodded in unison.

"Sure thing, boss. So we're protecting this guy, huh?" He asked nonchalantly.

"That's the plan," Jas replied. "We just have to find this infiltrator and stop him so our friend here can go back to Japan. The other men began filing in slowly behind them.

"Well then, you should also know something…" He began, hesitantly. Jas cocked his head.

"Yeah? What is it?" He questioned. The man sighed and lowered his head.

"They've sent a few 2nd Tier Captains after you." He finally admitted. Jas exhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

"Which ones?" He asked after a moment.

"I saw George, for sure. I didn't recognize the other two." He explained. Jas opened his eyes quickly.

"You saw George? Are you sure?" He quickly demanded. The man nodded. "Well then, we'll have to operate with no spirit level whatsoever. George won't want to fight me, but he won't care about getting through you guys to get to me." The men all nodded and within an instant, it was if no one was standing there except for Urahara. Jas turned to him to see his eyes closed, his spirit level gradually decreasing to nothing. Finally, Urahara opened his eyes and looked embarrassed, seeing every man staring at him as if he was late.

"What? In Japan they don't focus on teaching us how to manipulate our spirit level as fast as you!" He shouted. Jas patted him on the shoulder.

"That's fine, but let's continue moving. We have a safe-house a few miles away we used for espionage against Japan during the change of power." He said as they walked.

"You spied on us?!" Urahara blurted. Jas shrugged.

"Just in case, but yeah." He answered. Urahara sighed and shook his head as they all continued their hike. Finally, a Death God in the back spoke up.

"Hey, Captain?" He called, staring at a phone. The men all stopped, and Jas turned back.

"What is it?" He replied. The man ran up and showed him his phone. "Oh, damn…" He muttered after a moment.

"It's not Death God or Hollow… I can't tell what it is, sir." He explained, confused. Jas nodded.

"I'll bet it's our friend," He agreed. He turned to another man. "Open us a door to California – one that doesn't go through Heaven." He commanded. The man nodded and drew his sword. Within a few moments, they had a black doorway to emptiness in the middle of the trail. "Come on, everyone. We have to run very fast so they don't notice the doorway." He called. With that, the men all ran in at full speed, followed by Urahara and Jas.

When they emerged from the darkness, they stood on top of a shrub-covered hill with a few large man-made letters behind them, and a huge city below.

"Hollywood?!" Urahara shouted. "Are you kidding me?!" After a moment, the black doorway closed and the entire squad was standing around the two Captains, ready to fight anyone that might have seen them and beaten them there.

"Clear east!" One shouted.

"Clear west!" Another called.

"All clear!" Jas announced. The men took a relaxed stance and sheathed their weapons. He then turned to Urahara.

"Yeah, we felt the surge near here." He answered.

"No, you felt it here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the hell - ?!" Jas shouted, gripping his dagger and looking around. He felt no spirit force whatsoever, nor did he see anyone. His men all stood in combat positions, weapons drawn. "Show yourself!" With that, a single Death God Captain stood on top of the 'H' of the famous Hollywood sign, a large sword strapped to his back underneath his brown jacket.

"Hey, Jas." He smirked. They all turned to look at him. He was calm and confident with his arms crossed.

"Hey, George." Jas returned. "Are you here to stop me?" He asked.

"No, I know he's not the one we're looking for. I was actually here to investigate some spirit force I felt. Did you feel it?" He replied. The men all relaxed and looked around.

"Yeah, do you have any ideas?" Jas replied, releasing his dagger. George hopped down and pointed north.

"I felt it move that way before you guys showed up in a hurry." He answered simply. With that, they all began moving as quickly as they could, hunting their target. Finally they came to a clearing where there was no city in sight, and no people. The spirit force felt stronger than ever, but still not Captain level. Urahara tapped his cane gently on the ground and touched the brim of his hat, sensing the power nearby. The Death Gods fanned out in search and masked their spirit levels. He turned around and saw out of the corner of his eye a blur. He quickly turned and brought up his cane. His enemy's sword was stopped suddenly, but a pair of flying feet swung from around and hit him directly in the back. Urahara flew forward, flipped, and landed upright. Bringing his cane up, he slid the blade from the sheath and prepared for combat. Quickly glancing, he noticed that none of the other Death Gods seemed to notice him. In fact, they were totally ignoring the event that had just occurred.

"Surprised?" The unknown figure asked with an almost cruel smile. "My Soul Slayer makes anyone it strikes unseen, unheard, and unfelt until I release it." He explained, his eyes hidden by a white mask. His white robes were disheveled and unkempt. His sword appeared to be a traditional katana, but with a serrated edge. Urahara smiled confidently and leaned in close to his blade, pressing his palm on the edge.

"Wake up, Benihime." He whispered, and with that, the blade grew into a larger sword. Flexing his spirit power up to match his opponent, he lunged quickly. His opponent brought his blade up to deflect the blade, only to have it pierce through his clothing and into his shoulder. He grunted in pain and moved to kick Urahara off of him, but was too slow. Urahara brought his leg around and swiped his out of the way, bringing his other leg around and connected it to his face, cracking his mask.

"You bastard!" He screamed in agony, clutching his face, blood dripping down. Urahara leapt backwards and stood at a ready position.

"For someone so adept at sneaking around, you sure aren't that impressive as a fighter. Have you thought about being a butler?" Urahara replied calmly, unimpressed. His opponent gritted his teeth, and moving as fast as he could, lunged at Urahara.

"Sing." He said simply, and pointed his sword at the oncoming enemy. His Soul Slayer suddenly launched a bright red piercing light that struck the enemy directly on the head. Dropping his sword, his body disintegrated into shreds of spirit power before dissolving into nothingness. As the sword hit the ground, the rest of the Death Gods suddenly turned and flared their spirit energy, ready to fight. Instead, they saw Urahara sheathing his sword and fixing his hat.

"What the hell just happened?" George shouted as he leapt towards Urahara.

"I was ambushed." He explained simply. Jas walked up to meet them.

"Why would they ambush you? If Heaven is under the impression you're the enemy, why would they want to blow their own cover?" Jas mused. George gritted his teeth slightly and shook his head.

"Sir!" A voice shouted from the crowd of Death Gods. The three Captains turned and looked over. The lesser Death God ran up, his phone extended in his hand. Jas took it from him and looked. It was a communication from the General ordering all squads to move in on their location to neutralize the defectors. He grimaced and looked at the sky. The sun was finally beginning to go down.

"It's been a long day, boys." He announced to his men. They all nodded.

"What are you planning?" George asked calmly. Jas pulled his dagger and thrust it into the air. A doorway opened where his dagger pierced and he began his walk through.

"I'm stopping this. Keep an eye on them." He answered simply. He entered the dark doorway and closed it behind him, ignoring the cries of protest from his men. When the door opened again, he found himself standing in the courtyard of Heaven in front of the main office where the General commanded. Heaven was significantly darker than California. He sighed softly and began his slow walk across the courtyard towards the marble stairway up to the office. As he walked, he heard the alarms sound as hundreds of lesser Death Gods ran at him.

"You! Hold it!" A voice called from behind him. He glanced over his right shoulder and saw a group of ten men, swords drawn, facing him. These were obviously the courtyard sentries. He flexed his spirit power to an enormous level, dropping them to their knees before they fell flat on their faces.

"No." He answered as he kept walking, dropping his spirit power back to nothing. A few steps later and he heard another voice call to him.

"You wait just a damned minute!" This one said. Sighing, he turned around. Instead of seeing the same 10 men, he saw at least 100 ready to face him.

"I don't have time to fight you all, and I have no desire to hurt any of you. Get out of my way so I can speak to the General." He declared. A man stepped forward, wearing a white t-shirt.

"I can't allow that, sir." He said. This one was a 1st Tier Captain. He wasn't nearly as powerful as himself, or even Urahara, but he was still a force to be reckoned with.

"We'll take care of these." George said as he stepped forward and took his place next to Jas. He looked over in shock, then turned around and saw the rest of his men standing with Urahara in combat position, their spirit levels beginning to flare wildly.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on them?!" He scowled. George grinned confidently.

"I am. You didn't say we had to wait there. Now go, we'll keep them off you." He answered. Jas nodded and turned and, walking through his own men, continued to the central office. "Now, Captain, I'm giving you one last chance to stand down before you are all incapacitated." George growled at the lesser Captain.

"I'm sorry, sir. Orders are orders." He replied, achieving True Form. His long coat brushed the floor as his hand played at the holster to his pistol. George flexed his muscles, holding his sword tightly, and leapt into the fray. The lesser Death Gods on both sides quickly joined in, and battle began in Heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of conflict was enormous. The entire organization seemed to be fighting, and one man knew how to stop it. His boots thumped hard on the marble floors of the central office hallway, running at blinding speeds towards the end. He didn't bother trying to conceal his spirit force; the General knew he was coming. He finally stopped at the large doors to the General's office and sighed heavily, composing himself. With a final resolve, he opened the doors and stormed in, dagger sheathed. The desk sat in front of him, with the Generals chair turned away, but he could clearly see a Death God sitting calmly.

"General," Jas called out. "Let's talk." The chair slowly swiveled, revealing another man.

"Captain… I think it's a bit late for that, don't you think?" He growled angrily, gritting his teeth. Jas glared at him, sensing that combat was inevitable.

"Major, I have no time for this. Where is the General? This ends now." He demanded. The Major stood up quickly and flexed his own massive spirit force, sliding his long sword from the sheath at his waist.

"Then let's end it!" He shouted, lunging. Jas quickly summoned his energy and moved to the side and to the opposite end of the office, pulling out his dagger before the Major reached him. Their feet slid on the ground as they turned to face each other. Focusing his spirit energy, Jas closed his eyes and slowly opened them. He brought up his hand and moved the dusty brown hat up out of his eyes, the long brown coat surrounding him. His hands played at his hips, where two silver pistols sat in their holsters near his dagger.

"Major, you know I'm right! Stop this lunacy!" He shouted. The Major roared angrily and lunged forward again. "Too sloppy…" Jas muttered to himself as he brought up his right pistol and fired a shot. The Major's leg was pierced just below the knee as he fell to the ground, sliding past Jas into the wall, crushing the foundation. He howled in pain, but quickly stood and brought himself to match; wearing a deep blue coat that hung tighter and more refined that Jas' more traditional cowboy garb. He held a single long revolver in his holster. They circled each other slowly, until they heard footsteps running up. Turning to look, they both saw Urahara running to the end of the hallway towards them.

"You!" The Major shouted, furiously. "You are the cause of this! You will die first!" He then turned to face Urahara and brought out his pistol, clicking the hammer back. As he took aim, he saw a blur of motion as Jas moved in front of him.

"Like hell, Major! You have to get through me first!" Jas spat. Bringing out his dagger, he held it straight out. The spirit force around them began to fluctuate to levels Urahara had never felt, not even from Kenpachi at his finest, and certainly higher than the force he felt earlier from miles away. "Urahara, get back. I can't control my spirit force in Perfect Form." He grunted. The light around them began to dim and the earth shook violently. The Major took a step back and lowered his pistol in awe. Urahara jumped back just far enough away where he wasn't crushed by the force, but could still see the combat easily. He saw Jas' dagger burst into flame, engulfing his entire arm.

"Incredible…" Was all Urahara could say as he felt the spirit force rush into the young man and his weapon. Jas brought the dagger up to eye level and aimed it at the Major.

"Sound the war drums, Mars!" He commanded. Then, all of a sudden, as if a million men began marching, he felt a throbbing, pulsing thump in his chest, resonating throughout the land. It came rhythmic and powerful. Flames engulfed his cowboy garb and burned it away. The hilt of the dagger grew rapidly and became a long pole arm. As the coat burned away, he saw a red cape, sandal-style leather shoes, strapped up to his knee. He was covered in full leather and mail body armor, complete with helmet and red plume. His left arm brought forward a red tower shield, emblazoned with Latin symbols and words. He'd become a Roman Centurion. A second broadsword hung from his waist, but the dagger-blade on the end of the spear made it clear that Mars was his weapon of choice.

"So his Bankai is the traditional warrior of his ancestors…" He mused to himself. He was immensely impressed.

"Now, Urahara, you will see power." Jas snarled. He brought his shield in front of him and raised his spear into a combat position, pointed straight at his enemy. A trail of flame followed the blade. The Major quickly doubled backwards.

"GUARDS!" He shouted in terror. Within moments, 4 lesser Death Gods ran towards the room. "Take out that spy; I'll deal with the Captain!" He commanded. As he finished issuing his command, Urahara turned and released Benihime. Focusing his combat, he crossed swords with the first guard, who was slow and clumsy compared to his refined skill. Blocking an easy attack, he swung around kicked a second in the face before pulling himself away to block two separate attacks. Pointing his sword at the recovering Death God, he simply said "Sing," and with that, a red bolt of pure spirit energy blasted the Death God into a state between unconscious and dead – pure defeat. The other three turned and surrounded him, preparing to attack at once. Thinking quickly, he summoned his spirit force in the guise of Demon Magic, blasting two of the Death Gods into the same defeated state.

"What the hell was that?!" The final guard shouted, staring wildly at the two downed guards. Urahara grinned and lunged, using the hilt of his blade to knock the last one out.

"That was what I call 'easy,' young Shinigami." He smirked. Turning his blade towards the office, he calmed himself and approached, only to see Jas standing over the defeated body of the Major. "Er," He began, shocked. "That fast?"

"Yea." Jas answered simply. The fight ran through fresh in his mind. He'd lunged at the Major the second Urahara began to defend himself. The first attack was a quick lunge with the spear, piercing the Major's hand and igniting it. The gun flew away wildly as his hand was impaled to the wall. As he pushed forward, he brought up his shield and slammed him to the ground, dropping it vertical onto his torso. Blood spattered from his mouth as he began to lose consciousness. The fight was practically over before it began. Finishing the job, Jas brought his free hand down and blasted his face with his elbow, before bringing his fist down and assuring the victory. By the time the fight was done, Urahara had yet to make contact with the second Death God's face with his foot.

"Simply amazing! Your skill is unheard of!" Urahara commended. "I take back my offer of allowing you to train with Ichigo. You are in different leagues. He has immense untapped potential, whereas you've harnessed and refined yours."

"Thanks, but now is far from the time for praise. We have to find the General now." He replied calmly, picking his spear from the wall and exiting the room. Urahara followed, retaining his Shikai, as Jas retained his Bankai. They began walking down another hallway before he heard the voice call from behind him.

"Jas," The name floated softly through the nigh empty hallway. He stopped and turned, his eyes glaring from behind the leather helm. Hona stood at the end of the hall behind him.

"The meeting hall." He said simply, and turned away, stepping over the fallen guards unconscious bodies. Jas grinned wickedly and turned back to the hallway, resuming his march.


	7. Chapter 7

The General sat in his chair, totally alone in the large meeting hall. His fingers tapped the desk slightly. He'd felt the spirit forces clashing and knew that a final conflict was coming towards him rapidly. The next fight would determine soul traffic across the globe. Finally the doors to the meeting hall flew open and the room dimmed significantly. In walked two figures, both immensely powerful.

"General!" A voice boomed angrily. The General sighed and stood, his claymore attached firmly to his back.

"Captain," He replied simply. The two figures approached closer and stood at the end of the stage before finally hopping up onto it effortlessly. The General stood and grinned maniacally. "So it has come to this!"

"It has come to this because of your hand!" Jas spat. Urahara stood back stoic, not daring to interrupt this. The flame on Mars' blade grew and shrank with his anger. "I want answers, General! You know this man is not the spy!" He demanded. The General's smile faded into a scowl.

"Of course I know that isn't the spy, you idiot. My plan worked perfectly." He growled. Jas took a step back and tightened his grip on his shield and spear.

"What are you saying? What plan?" He continued his interrogation. The General raised his hand slowly and made a fist. Jas readied himself for an attack, but the attack instead went towards the General's own chest. Frowning in confusion and disbelief, Jas watched the General's hand enter his own chest and begin twitching slightly. Finally, the hand began to pull from his chest, and a soul exited the body. Jas was greeted by the sight of Seven, standing proudly over the fallen corpse of the General.

"Your hopes for victory are shattered without your leader. Surrender and I will make your deaths painless. Resist and I shall enjoy tearing you to pieces." Seven announced, resuming his cold, calculating demeanor.

"So you possessed his body and issued everything against us… clever. However, you forgot one important factor." Jas announced as his spirit force began surging. Seven stared blankly as the room dimmed to almost total darkness. Underneath the helmet, Jas' face was unseen, only a pitch black shadow was visible. Then, his eyes opened and he grinned. Seven took a step back, seemingly frightened. The Captain's eyes were not human at all; they were burning balls of intense flame. His mouth opened to a grin and flames erupted from it as if the sun were inside his pure black shadow of a face.

"Your attempts to frighten me are in vain," Seven then replied, returning to a neutral stance. "I am prepared to defeat you." The flaming grin turned into an angry scowl, and Jas lowered his spear, pointing it at him and bringing his shield up.

"Prove it." He challenged. Before Seven could react, he watched the trail of flame follow the bladed spear course rapidly into his chest, crippling him. Within any measurable amount of time, Jas stood over him with his spear only inches from his face. Quickly summoning all of his spirit force, he slid underneath him and leapt through the roof and into the night sky. Jas followed effortlessly, almost allowing him to run. He was toying with him.

"An imprudent move!" Seven taunted before turning with his sword drawn. He summoned the entirety of his speed to block Jas' next attack, but before he could move again, his shield slammed into him violently, sending him crashing towards the ground. The impact would have been enough to kill a regular Death God, but Seven was only slightly wounded. Jas dropped like a feather to the ground and landed softly nearby, ready to finish the job.

"You are barely worth my Perfect Form." Jas snarled, aiming Mars at his throat once again. Seven began mustering his spirit force to move again, preparing for another round of fighting. "No, not this time." Jas interrupted, and thrust the spear through his neck. The attack came so quickly, Seven did not even realize he'd been stabbed until his mask began crackling away.

"Aizen will be most displeased…" Seven managed to gasp in between gurgles of blood before his body finally disintegrated. Jas lowered his spirit force to nothing and before Urahara made it over to him, he was back in his regular Death God garb. He turned to look at his Japanese companion.

"I'm hungry." He said simply before collapsing. Urahara caught him quickly.

"I would imagine so, Captain. I know exactly how you feel."

"General Hona, I'd like to allow our guest to return to Japan now." Jas announced, motioning to Urahara, who stood in the doorway of the General's Office.

"Absolutely, Major. A doorway will be opened in the courtyard presently. Captain Urahara," Hona replied before calling out to Urahara. He looked up from underneath the brim of his hat.

"Yes?" He asked, confused. Hona smiled.

"Thank you for all your help. Without you, this could have been catastrophic. You are welcome in Heaven anytime." He explained with a bow. Urahara smiled and returned the bow. Jas turned and grinned.

"C'mon, buddy. It's time to get you home." And with that, Urahara departed.

"Stop it! That hurts!" The little girl cried as the little boy pulled on her hair. He laughed maniacally as she pleaded with him. "What if the owner sees?" She continued. He scoffed.

"He's long overdue, he won't care!" He boasted.

"Not so fast," Urahara cooed from out of nowhere. The two children froze and turned around to see their boss standing before them, grinning.

"Owner!" They shouted in unison. He smiled and passed them, entering his store. A familiar voice called from the next room.

"About time you got home! Tell me what happened!" Yoruichi called, obviously eating. He sighed and sat down across from her.

"You were right." He said simply. She froze, confused.

"Huh? Right about what?" She mumbled.

"They have no idea what Demon Magic is."


End file.
